Qui est donc Hermione Granger ?
by Nymat
Summary: Hermione Granger, ça ne veut plus rien dire pour les héros de JK Rowling. Hermione Granger, c'est une fausse Griffondor, une serpentard dans l'âme. Oui mais Hermione Granger, au moins, elle a appris à vivre pour quelqu'un et pas pour soi même.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Qui est donc Hermione Granger ?

**Note de l'auteur** : _B'jour, ceci est ma première fiction (un peu d'indulgence quoi : ) Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'elle taille elle fera ni à quelle fréquence elle sera mise à jour. Cependant, je tacherais de ne pas être trop longue. Comme c'est ma première fic sur l'univers HP j'ai voulu faire un truc gentillet (qui ne le sera peut être pas..) Voici donc son prologue, très court. Les chapitres seront plus longs quand même '_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Q**ui est Hermione Granger ? 

Une jeune sorcière de dix sept ans au parcours scolaire remarquable et irréprochable. Mais quoi d'autre ? Y avait-t-il quelqu'un qui sache la voir au-delà de l'étudiante modèle ?

Quelqu'un qui la voit autrement que comme une fille au sang moldu. Quelqu'un qui la voit comme une sœur, comme une amante, comme une amie, comme la femme qu'elle est.

Répondre à cette question, c'est tenter de l'élucider, elle.

A première vue, que lui restait-il ? Ses amis, les célèbres Harry Potter et Ronald Wesley ne daignait même plus la regarder.

Ses parents, si souvent absents, ne lui était d'aucun soutien dans le château qui était devenu sa maison.

Les quelques gens qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir aidé dans leurs devoirs ne semblaient pas se soucier d'elle. Comme s'ils avaient voulu l'oublier.

Souvent lorsqu'elle avait un moment à elle, elle repensait à cette coupure qu'elle avait créée avec les griffondor. Elle repensait à ses choix, à ce qui l'avait mené là et se demandait inlassablement si ça en valait la peine.

Jamais elle ne pourrait en être certaine, mais pour le moment, la réponse était oui.

Sans doute que si elle s'était contenté de vivre sa septième année comme toute personne normale, elle aurait pu être plus entourée, plus soutenue.

Elle se serait sans doute amourachée de Ron et aurait continué à se féminiser progressivement sous les conseils de Ginny tout en n'ayant pour seul objectif sérieux que l'obtention d'un maximum d'ASPIC.

Mais elle savait que ce soutien n'aurait été qu'évasif, qu'il se serait dissipé tel un mirage à la première grosse difficulté.

Mais il y avait une personne, dix fois plus puissante sur son cœur que ne l'aurait pu être Ron. Plus compréhensive, plus tolérante et plus aimante.

Oui il y avait une personne qui savait la voir mieux que quiconque. Qui aurait flairé sa peur à des kilomètres à la ronde et qui aurait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer, pour peu qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

A vrai dire, vivre sans cette personne, c'était vivre uniquement pour soi. Ne pas savoir communiquer, vivre égoïstement avec pour unique ennui ses propres problèmes.

A l'inverse, chaque instant avec elle était aussi étrange qu'effrayante. Le monde ne tournait plus rond lorsqu'ils étaient deux. C'étaient les rares fois où ils autorisaient quelqu'un à entrer dans leurs vies et de les atteindre. Aussi vivaient ils dans la crainte perpétuelle de la blessure qui encourageait leurs disputes continuelles et leur recherche de vengeance.

Cette personne là, c'était le diable. On ne choisit pas son âme sœur. Elle peut ne pas nous ressembler. Hermione Granger en avait la preuve et c'était aussi dur pour elle que pour lui. Mais au moins, elle ne vivait pas avec un cœur à moitié vide.

**Fin du prologue.**

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment si beaucoup des lecteurs laissent des reviews... Si jamais vous avez lu ce début de fic, ce serait gentil de m'en laisser une, que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer. J'accepte toute critique.

A bientôt, Nymat.


	2. Chapter 1

Note : Non je ne suis pas morte ) J'ai juste eu un petit soucis d'inspiration mêlé à un manque de temps. Enfin, ça y est s'est réglé… Je m'excuse quand même du temps que j'ai pris…

Merci pour tous ces commentaires, j'ai été ravie de voir que vous avez si facilement lu le prologue et que vous souhaitez savoir la suite. Ca tombe bien, j'ai envie de l'écrire cette suite x)

Sinon dans ma version, bien que les personnages soient arrivés en 7e année, Dumbledore est toujours de ce monde et Drago Malefoy est toujours élève à Poudlard.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Cette vieille pie si je la tenais elle ferait moins la maligne ! s'écria Ronald Weasley, élève en septième année à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, se renfrogna après que Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ronald lui ai expliqué de quoi il en retournait.

- Ron c'est un manque total de respect envers ton professeur ce que tu dis là, s'exclama Hermione Granger, la dernière tête complétant le petit groupe.

- Ca te vas bien de dire ça, mademoiselle parfaite. En réalité tu es tout autant en colère devant cette décision, riposta le rouquin Wesley.

Hermione croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine en signe d'agacement. Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais jamais elle ne se permettrait de lui donner raison. Du moins pas tant qu'il chercherait autant à l'énerver. La décision de McGonagall avait déjà de quoi énerver à elle seule. Hermione reprit la directive envoyée à chaque élève de l'école et la relut.

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger, _

_Le 1__er__ Octobre aura lieu une nouvelle répartition des dortoirs. Les élèves passeront de dortoir pour 5 à des chambres pour deux personnes. Nous comptons sur votre aide et sur celle des autres préfets pour aider les Griffondor à effectuer cette opération dans le calme. _

_Vous-même occuperez le dortoir nommé "Courage" avec Miss Sebold. _

_J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous,_

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe et directrice de la maison Griffondor. _

- Vous savez qui c'est Meyer vous ? J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle m'a mise dans le dortoir du dernier des crétins, celui qui n'ose même pas parler avec les gens de sa classe, se plaignit Ron, encore une fois.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu aurais voulu être avec Harry, dit Ginny tout en lisant la note de Hermione par-dessus son épaule.

- Ou Dean ou Seamus…même Neville m'aurait convenu…mais qu'on me mette un an dans la chambre d'un garçon que je ne connais pas et qui est sûrement détraqué pour ne pas avoir croisé mon chemin en 6années d'études, c'est au dessus de ce que je peux supporter.

- Arrête de te plaindre Ron, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas connaître son prochain colocataire.

La voix d'Hermione claqua dans la pièce, dissuadant Ron d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle non plus n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être Sebold et Meyer. Elle avait beau connaître la grande majorité des élèves quelque soit leurs niveau d'études, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de ces deux là et il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur classe l'année dernière. Il était pourtant improbable qu'il puisse s'agir de nouveaux élèves. L'année était entamée depuis presque un mois sans qu'il n'y ait eu de changements dans les dortoirs et les transferts entre école se faisaient de plus en plus rare depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu.

Pourtant elle se devait de se plier à cet ordre. Elle allait passer un an avec une jeune fille inconnue qu'elle le veuille ou non. Au moins elle était soulagée de voir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle allait pouvoir veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive pas un malheur à Neville. Harry allait être son compagnon de chambre ce qui laisserait un peu plus de liberté à la jeune fille. Plus de temps pour étudier à la bibliothèque et préparer ses ASPICS.

- Alors Hermione, qu'à tu fais cet été pour paraître aussi blasée ? D'habitude tu es plus agitée quand l'année scolaire commence…

La voix de Ginny ne trahissait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Hermione avait du mal à savoir si la question était sérieuse ou non. Blasée ? C'était peut être vraie. Depuis quelque temps elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer son futur. Elle se voyait à la tête d'un service au Ministère de la Magie avec une vie familiale assez monotone. Son mari – qui dans ses songes avait l'apparence de Ron – et ses enfants aussi brillants qu'elle et farceurs que le jeune homme. C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Mais cette perspective qui l'avait enchanté, maintenant ne l'amusait plus.

Elle ne saurait en dire la raison. Peut être que cela semblait trop prévisible ? Une vie déjà tracée est elle inintéressante à vivre ? Peut être aurait-t-elle voulu jouée l'imprévisible elle aussi, comme son ami Harry savait si bien le faire. Oh elle avait vécu des évènements mémorables, coupant court à la monotonie de sa vie d'étudiante. Mais elle n'avait fait que les subir, suivant le survivant dans ses péripéties. Jamais elle n'en avait vraiment orchestrée, jamais elle n'avait fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui être directement profitable à elle. Seulement elle.

Hermione arrêta immédiatement ses pensées égoïstes. Elle n'avait rien à regretter et ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur son passé qu'elle avancerait. Et puis il n'y avait qu'à croiser les yeux ternes de Harry pour voir que même si ces dernières années n'avaient pas été un symbole de calme, ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus heureux.

Quand cessera-t-il de se torturer avec l'image de son parrain ? Se demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait le combat intérieur que menait Harry.

Ginny la sortie de ses songes d'un claquement de doigts. La jeune fille sursauta pour s'apercevoir que en dehors de Harry, ses amis la regardaient, perplexes. Ca devait bien faire trois bonnes minutes qu'elle regardait dans le vide, la bouche à demi ouverte. Elle reprit conscience et chercha une réponse correcte à donner à son amie.

- Je suis juste préoccupée par les ASPICS. Vous avez conscience qu'ils ne sont que dans 8 mois ?

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ron ne fut pas ravi d'entendre parler des examens approchant. Le jeune roux devait encore être branché sur le canal des vacances.

- Hermione, tu pourrais parler d'autres choses bon sang ? Tu sais que l'école vient à peine de reprendre ? On n'a pas besoin d'être immédiatement démoralisée par tes histoires de révision ! Profite un peu des jours de beaux temps qui restent avant l'hiver ! Si on allait à Pré-au-lard demain ?

- Ron, demain nous sommes le 1er Octobre, répondit doucement Harry, conscient que le grondement de son ami menaçait de leur tomber dessus.

Et il avait raison.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ? Vous pourriez me modérer un peu non ? D'abord les examens, ensuite ce déménagement et puis Meyer… Je vais commencer à croire que vous voulez tous m'accabler…

- CESSE DE TE PRENDRE POUR LE CENTRE DU MONDE RONALD WESLEY ! S'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Le comportement égoïste du garçon la rendait anxieuse. Trois paires d'yeux ne loupèrent rien du spectacle qu'elle était. Rouge et confuse, elle se tenait debout dans la salle commune presque vide à cette heure tardive.

- Je vais me coucher. A demain, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Le 1er Octobre fut un jour aussi sombre que celui où les Détraqueurs avaient envahis Poudlard sous ordre du ministère, il y avait 4ans de cela. C'est sans la moindre conviction sur la réussite de ce plan du directeur que Hermione referma sa malle contenant ses vêtements et ses affaires de classe. Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle commune où l'attendait Harry et Ron.

- Descendons à la Grande Salle, nous n'avons plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes si on veut un petit déjeuner, suggéra Harry.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil vers Ron. Comme elle l'eut craint le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'être calmé entre la veille et cet instant. Mi bougon, mi-tendu, il ne daigna même pas les regarder.

- Oh moins il y a un avantage à ce truc. Nous n'avons pas à déplacer nous même nos malles, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Les yeux de Harry se braquèrent sur Hermione, attendant qu'elle ne réagisse au quart de tour comme elle l'aurait du. Mais, las de se bagarrer avec son ami, elle décida de les épargner de son sermon habituel sur la tache des elfes de maisons en ne relevant pas la remarque.

C'est en remontant dans l'aile des Griffondor que la jeune fille pu prendre conscience du travail titanesque qu'avaient fourni les créatures dociles, sûrement aidées par des sorciers à en juger par les métamorphoses opérées sur les cloisons. Les grandes salles avaient laissé place à de plus petites mais néanmoins tout aussi accueillantes. Les couleurs de leur maison semblaient rafraîchies, tout comme le teint de leur directrice McGonagall qui paraissait aussi enthousiaste que lorsqu'elle avait appris la démission du professeur Ombrage.

- On dirait qu'elle a avalé un comprimé euphorisant, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione eut un sourire. La mine réjouie de McGonagall était inhabituellement étiré. Elle était également d'avis que seul un cachet douteux fabriqué par les jumeaux Fred et George Wesley aurait pu provoquée ce genre d'effet.

Ron parut satisfait de la réaction de son amie. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, il ne me boude pas comme il l'aurait fait des années plus tôt.

- Ici, déclara leur professeur, vous trouverez les plans qui vous mèneront jusqu'à vos nouveaux appartements. De nouvelles règles sont de rigueurs. Vous les trouvez au dos de la carte. Au cas où, votre binôme se révèle être chaotique, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir et nous en discuterons.

Elle balaya la salle du regard en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les élèves qu'elle avait déjà repris. Il semblait évident pour Hermione que leur professeur avait longuement étudié les combinaisons possibles pour leur attribuer les élèves qui arriveraient le plus à les épauler ou dans le cas contraire, les élèves qu'ils devraient surveiller.

En toute logique, elle s'attendit à tomber sur une figure de désordre et de non respect du règlement. D'un soupir elle s'y résigna. Tant que l'élève en question ne l'empêchait pas de travailler et de dormir, elle arriverait à le supporter.

- Oh, j'aimerais voir Miss Granger et Mr Weasley dans mon bureau avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs nouvelles chambres.

Surpris, ils prirent cependant la direction dudit bureau tandis que Harry et les autres se mirent en quête d'un plan.

Une fois seuls face au professeur, l'air épanouie de la femme s'évanouit. Le mur de bonne humeur ne semblait avoir d'intérêt que devant un large public. Ou peut être était-ce le comprimé euphorisant qui avait cessé de faire effet.

Après les avoir un instant observé, Minerva McGonagall prit la parole.

- Comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater, les noms de vos colocataires ne figurent pas encore sur les registres de Poudlard.

L'attention distraite que Ron avait jusque là porté à son enseignante s'en retrouva ravivée. Hermione s'y attendait.

- Il s'agit de deux nouveaux élèves étrangers. Ils viennent d'Australie.

- Pourquoi on-t-ils été transférer à Poudlard ? Se permit de questionner Hermione après avoir constater que le professeur ne semblait pas être disposé à le leur dire de suite.

- Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler. Ils vous le diront peut être eux-mêmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes tous les deux bien placés pour comprendre qu'en ces temps sombres, ce genre de changement d'environnement est aussi pénible que douloureux. Je compte donc sur vous deux pour les aider dans leur intégration.

Hermione hocha la tête derechef. Ce genre de situation provoquait toujours un élan de compassion de son côté. Un coup d'œil vers Ron suffit à lui montrer qu'en revanche, le jeune homme ne semblait s'en émouvoir.

Les deux Griffondor prirent congé du professeur et prirent le chemin de leur maison. En chemin, Ron explosa.

- Non mais elle nous prend pour qui ? Grand-mère Thérèsa ?

- Ron, c'est Sœur Thérésa… Mais…quel rapport entre les moldus chrétien et nous au fait ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien. Papa crie tout le temps ça quand un de ses clients lui demande de ne pas déclarer son matériel moldu ensorcelé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que j'aide un nabot à s'en sortir ici. J'ai déjà bien du mal à m'en sortir moi-même.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Ron finirait par ne plus se plaindre et même, avec un peu de chance, à apprécier son colocataire. Du reste, il lui tardait de découvrir la sienne.

Sans prendre de plan, elle s'élança directement dans les escaliers du côté des filles. Une rangée de portes lui apparut au premier étage à la place de l'habituelle pièce circulaire à trois portes. Sur ces mêmes portes figuraient des noms généralement associés au Griffondor tel que Godric ou vaillance.

Hermione finit par trouver la porte nommée "Courage" et l'ouvrit à la volée.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Dedans se tenait l'élève la plus curieuse qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer. Celle-ci, se tourna vers elle sans l'ombre d'une surprise.

- Bonjour, je suis Grace Sebold, et toi ?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

* * *

Oui, promis, la suite je tacherais de la faire venir plus rapidement.

Et Drago Malefoy aussi P


	3. Chapter 2

_Comment dire…j'ai laissé passer une temps fou entre le chapitre un et le deux… J'espère que je vais me reprendre pour le chap 3… Je dois quand meme vous dire que j'ai le BAC dans quelques semaines donc c'est évident que j'aurais sans doute encore du retard._

_Enfin tant pis, je continue. Je sais que c'est décourageant pour les lecteurs mais…. Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables uu'_

_En attendant : revelaçion ! Ce chapitre répond à certaine question, en forme d'autres, bref il est pas là pour faire joli quoi x)_

_Enfin je réponds crotte à Phamyl qui a réussi à retrouver ma trace au fin fond de ce site, je dis chapeau bas mais je soupçonne le complot là XD_

_Allez place au chapitre :_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les belles choses sont difficiles.**

- Bonjour, je suis Grace Sebold, et toi ?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de ses anciennes colocataires. Elle était de ces beautés glaciales qui inspirent autant la jalousie que le mépris. Sous des airs d'anges se dégageait un sourire ravageur que l'on devinait seulement destiné à conquérir le cœur des gens pour jouer d'eux. Ajouté à cela une confiance en elle qui était perceptible à des mètres de distance. Elle était blonde, elle était grande et mince, elle était parfaite. Une perfection qui déstabilisa Hermione. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été préoccupée par son apparence ou celle des autres. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à se comparer physiquement à des filles comme Ginny ou Lavande Brown. Mais face à Grace Sebold, Hermione ressentit de suite un sentiment d'infériorité.

- Enchanté Hermione.

Son ton était égal à son apparence. Il ne laissait rien entrevoir d'amical.

Avec une grâce non refoulée, la nouvelle colocataire de la rouge et or vint lui serrer la main. Ses manières étaient celles des grandes familles de sangs-purs ce qui mit immédiatement Hermione mal à l'aise.

Sans se préoccuper davantage d'Hermione, Grace se dirigea vers sa malle afin d'arranger son côté de dortoir comme il l'entendait. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air de chercher la discutions. De plus, Hermione la gênait en restant sur le passage et elle ne cacha pas son agacement. Dépitée, Hermione sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Griffondors. Autour d'elle les élèves de sa maison formaient un chaos organisé qui n'était du qu'à leur problème de cohabitation.

Hermione grimaça en repensant à sa rapide entrevue avec cette Grace Sebold. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air des plus agréables. Elle paraissait calculatrice et cynique.

Se massant les tempes elle tenta de se convaincre qu'avec ses responsabilités de préfète, ses études et les ennuis que ne manqueraient pas d'emmener Harry, elle ne verrait pas l'année passée. En attendant elle pouvait toujours passer un minimum de temps dans sa chambre. _Dommage_, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir étudier en toute tranquillité dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille ne resta pas longtemps seule. Ron se fit un plaisir de venir se plaindre sous son nez. "Ce Meyer ne m'inspire rien qu'y vaille."…"J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ses affaires, on dirait qu'il ne connaît rien en Quidditch… Pourquoi ils me l'ont donné ? Ils auraient pu laisser Meyer à Neville et moi j'aurais partagé ma chambre avec Harry ! Oui, comme ça, ça aurait été bien mieux…."

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

En descendant vers la Grande Salle en compagnie du rouquin, Hermione apprécia le silence qu'elle avait réussit à imposer. Il lui semblait que le plus le temps passait, plus il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle parvenait à le supporter. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami, elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses sautes d'humeur. D'autant que, ces derniers temps, le jeune homme lui montrait une attention toute nouvelle qui la gênait.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, les escaliers ne furent pas libres à leurs passages. Drago Malfoy, et ce qui lui servait d'amis plus garde du corps qu'autre chose, ne se firent pas prier pour venir titiller les deux Griffondors.

Ca faisait déjà un mois que les cours avaient repris mais Hermione pouvait se vanter de n'avoir fait qu'entrapercevoir le blond aux allures de dandy, celui qu'on surnommait le roi des Serpentards.

- Alors comme ça Wesley et Granger ont abandonnés Potty ? Ou peut être s'est-il fait greffer son nouveau colocataire. On m'a dit que c'était cet idiot de Londubat. Londubat et Potty. Le couple d'enfer assuré avec pertes et fracas !

Drago Malfoy s'esclaffa plus bruyamment que nécessaire, profitant de ses deux acolytes pour donner de l'humour à sa prétendue blague qui n'en avait pas. Ron n'attendit pas pour frapper :

- Et toi Malfoy, pas trop angoissé de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec tes deux trolls postés au pied de ton lit ?

Le Serpentard dégaina sa baguette comme si il n'avait attendu que ça depuis le début. Ron l'imita aussitôt. Hermione agrippa la manche de Ron pour l'empêcher un geste inutile. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir des ennuis. Malfoy en profita pour se moquer de nouveau.

- Suis les conseils de ta fiancée la belette. C'est bien la seule chose sensée que tu possèdes. Même si, comme tout ce que tu possèdes, elle n'a aucune valeur.

En entendant ça, Hermione se retint. Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir. Elle tira vers elle son ami et tenta de poursuivre son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Malfoy, qui n'était pas idiot, partit dans la direction opposée.

- Ce type je te jure, un jour, plus tard, dans vingt ans peut être, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il paye tout ce qu'il aura dit sur nous.

Ron continua de vociférer, effrayant involontairement les premières années sur son passage. Hermione prit une expression compatissante. Les remarques du blond ne la touchaient même plus. Qu'il dise qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur ne signifiait rien pour elle, ça ne comptait pas. Mais elle comprenait facilement que Ron ne supporte que très mal que le garçon se moque de sa condition sociale. C'était insulter la famille Wesley toute entière.

Leur repas à la Grande Salle se fit dans un silence quasi-total, seulement entrecoupée par des "saluts" lancé à travers la pièce. Quand enfin Harry les rejoignit, Hermione était plongée dans la contemplation de sa purée de carottes.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lui aussi paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Hermione devina sans surprise que l'emménagement avec Neville s'était également mal passé.

Elle s'empressa d'expliquer leur propre altercation avec Meyer et Sebold puis avec Malfoy.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour le trio mais ça n'était pas la fin du monde. Ils se reprirent et passèrent la fin du repas à bavarder sans jamais évoquer leurs petits problèmes.

* * *

Hermione repoussa la porte de sa nouvelle chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle pria un instant pour que Grace n'y soit pas, afin de pouvoir se coucher tranquillement sans avoir à surveiller les faits et gestes de sa colocataire. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille s'y trouvait bel et bien. Hermione resta hésitante dans l'encadrement de la porte sans savoir s'il valait mieux faire mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, ou au contraire tenter une nouvelle fois d'établir le contact. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps car Grace prit la parole.

- Je suis navrée pour ce matin. Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir été très aimable envers toi. J'aimerais que nous repartions du début.

La jeune fille paraissait cette fois-ci profondément ennuyé. Mais même dans son embarras, Hermione décelait une certaine grâce. Sa main qui passait délicatement dans ses cheveux, la légère inflexion de sa tête pour exprimer sa désolation… Hermione ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard qui pouvait se faire passer pour la distinction incarnée.

- Drago Malfoy, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Grace sembla l'avoir entendue car son visage se renfrogna en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu connais Drago Malfoy ?

_Si je le connais ? Qui ici peut se vanter de ne pas le connaître ? Il imperti…._

- J'imagine que tu es une de ses conquêtes de Poudlard, ajouta Grace, coupant court aux réfléxions d'Hermione.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Elle et Malfoy ?! C'était aussi probable qu'elle est le professeur Rogue ! Elle se demanda sérieusement si Grace délirait ou non… Mais à en juger par la mine de la jeune fille, Hermione du se résoudre à répondre sérieusement.

- Je…Non ! Non rien de ce genre là. Disons que Drago Malfoy est connu comme Merlin à Poudlard. Il est d'ailleurs l'ennemi commun de tous les Griffondors.

Grace sembla hésiter un moment avant d'ajouter,

- Et nous sommes à Griffondors ici ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue avec toutes ces histoires de maisons et de qui est populaire et qui ne l'est pas… Peter a essayé de m'expliquer un peu mais je crois qu'il est aussi ignorant que moi… Il faut dire qu'en Australie ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça.

Hermione devina que Peter était le Peter Meyer, colocataire de Ron. Les problèmes de Grace lui rappelèrent les siens lorsqu'elle était arrivée en première année. Elle n'avait pas Ron et Harry à cette époque et elle se souvint que ça avait été pénible de découvrir seul ce monde magique. Que Grace connaisse ça également la fit monter dans l'estime d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait beau donné un sentiment de perfection, elle ne l'était pas, ce qui mit Hermione en confiance.

- Je veux bien t'aider à trouver tes marques à Poudlard. Mais avant j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu es venue ici. Je sais que tu viens à peine d'arriver et que tu n'as peut être pas envie d'en parler, mais je me vois mal passer une année avec toi sans rien connaître de toi…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure par peur d'avoir été trop directe. Mais Grace ne sembla pas en être choquée. Elle esquissa un bref sourire et se mit un peu plus à son aise sur son lit avant de répondre.

- Je suis ici parce que ma mère s'est remariée. Je ne m'appelle plus vraiment Grace Sebold mais les registres n'ont pas encore été changés. Apparemment c'est à moi de décider si je souhaite changer pour Zabini…

- Zabini… Comme Blaise Zabini ? Chuchota Hermione sous le choc de voir que sa colocataire avait peut être un lien avec un fils de Mangemort.

- Ne sois pas surprise. Blaise est quelqu'un de très gentil et sensible. Il ne pourrait que te plaire si jamais tu te donnais la peine de dépasser cette stupide compétition entre les maisons.

Sans prêter attention à ce que Grace venait de dire, Hermione fit lentement le lien entre Zabini et leur précédente discussion.

- Blaise comme le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy ?

- Exact. Je connais Blaise et Drago depuis mes 3ans. Avant que ma mère n'épouse le père de Blaise, elle et lui était ami d'enfance.

- Et tu veux peut être me faire croire que Malfoy est aussi quelqu'un de gentil et sensible peut être ? s'écria Hermione oubliant totalement ses intentions de paraître aimable pour se faire apprécier par Grace.

Qu'une fille comme elle puisse être amie avec des futurs mangemorts dont le tableau de chasse n'était plus vierge la dépassait. De plus qu'on ait décidé qu'elle serait en colocation avec elle la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la décision du professeur Mc Gonagall. D'autant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir vraiment besoin de son aide pour s'en sortir si elle était si proche de ces deux garçons.

Grace demeura impassible à son changement de réaction comme si elle s'y attendait. Elle avait de toute façon, de quoi mettre Hermione encore plus sous le choc.

- Drago et moi sortons ensemble, décréta-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- …

_Alors pourquoi a-t-elle échouée à Griffondor ?_ Pensa Hermione. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une Griffondor aussi proche de la magie noire. Car il fallait bien se l'avouer, Malfoy et Zabini rimaient avec magie noire.

- Je ne veux pas que cette histoire de maison mette un frein à notre entente Hermione. Même si je trouve ça complètement immature comme réaction, je m'arrangerais pour être discrète sur ce sujet là. En attendant j'aimerais que tu changes d'avis sur moi.

Hermione réfléchit et accepta. Grace ignorait tout des horreurs dont Malfoy était capable contre les Griffondors, mais elle décida de ne pas essayer de le lui dire. Elle savait que si elle s'évertuait à descendre Malfoy et les Serpentards, Grace le prendrait mal et ne se gênerait plus pour être gentille. Si elle souhaitait passer une bonne année, mieux valait jouer les aveugles.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit, consentant à reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

- Et donc tu as déménagé en Angleterre. Mais qui est Peter Meyer ?

Grace prit un sourire victorieux comme si elle avait réussit par ses sermons à faire Hermione d'opinion. Malgré ça, Hermione y trouva un côté sympathique et su à cet instant que mis à part ce détail, elle et Grace arriveraient facilement à s'entendre.

- Peter ? Peter c'est mon cousin. Il a décidé de partir avec moi à Poudlard pour améliorer ses chances de travailler plus tard au ministère de la magie. Tu sais que Poudlard est réputée pour avoir formée les meilleurs aurors et ministres des dernières générations ?

Hermione opina doucement. Oui elle savait tout cela. Elle avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard après tout.

Elle se contenta de ces explications, bien que très peu rassurée par la relation de Grace avec les Serpentards. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devina que Ron serait encore plus choqué lorsqu'il l'apprendra de Peter Meyer. Qui sait, peut être piquera-t-il une colère mémorable et se montera contre son colocataire et contre Mc Gonagall qui l'a placé avec lui. Intérieurement, Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle souhaitait que cela se passe pour qu'il y ait une nouvelle répartition ou non.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps car Grace chercha à son tour à en savoir plus sur Hermione. Elle se retrouva donc à parler de ses 7premières années à Poudlard, de sa relation avec celui qu'on connaît plus comme le survivant que comme un élève de l'école et de ses relations.

Finalement les deux jeunes filles durent s'arrêter de parler sur les coups de minuit et s'endormirent sans plus attendre.

* * *

Le lendemain, suite à une promesse, Hermione descendit du dortoir des filles en compagnie de Grace. Elle savait que Grace avait déjà eu le droit à un petit tour de l'école, mais la jeune fille semblait complètement perdue en ce qui concernait le déroulement de ses cours.

Dans la salle commune elle ne vit ni Harry ni Ron mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était habituel qu'elle doive descendre seule à la Grande Salle.

Les deux filles prirent donc la direction des escaliers. En chemin, Grace attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour lui parler. La brunette ressentit aussitôt l'assaut du parfum aussi enivrant que fort de sa colocataire. Un parfum qu'elle connaissait déjà pour l'avoir sentit sur Malfoy lors de leurs altercations. Hermione sursauta mais se ressaisit. Elle tenta de se raisonner. Il était exclu qu'elle pense à cette fouine chaque fois que Grace chercherait à lui parler. Après tout ce parfum était assez commun et devait être étalé en centaines d'exemplaires dans chaque parfumerie. Quoi que…connaissant Malfoy…

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Grace qui avait deviner sa surprise et qui paraissait interloquée.

- Rien, rien, répondit vaguement Hermione.

- Hermione, regarde moi ! Lui dit-elle avec un peu d'autorité.

La jeune fille se sentit tourner de force grâce à l'emprise qu'avait Grace sur son bras. Elle songea un instant à protester, n'appréciant pas particulièrement de se faire commander aussi facilement mais l'expression de Grace l'en dissuada.

Elle paraissait suppliante, comme si elle savait qu'Hermione changeait petit à petit d'opinion et qu'elle cherchait à la convaincre de ne pas le faire. La jeune fille fut surprise par la capacité de Grace à deviner ses humeurs.

- Comment me trouves tu ? Finit-elle par demander en tournoyant sur elle-même. Tu penses que je ne serais pas trop vite repérée pour une nouvelle ?

Malgré le ton volontairement plus gai, Hermione reconnut que Grace savait jouer de ce genre de situation. Elle lui assura que l'uniforme de l'école avait une toute autre allure sur elle que sur les autres élèves, ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire en ce qui concernait son intégration. Les griffondors étaient réputés pour être accueillants.

C'est ce qu'ils démontrèrent une fois de plus en lui offrant des bienvenues à la pelles, complétés par de larges sourires au point qu'Hermione se sentit gênée. Harry se montra particulièrement hospitalié auprès d'elle sous le regard noir et éloigné de Ginny.

Ron fit son entrée quelques minutes après, accompagné d'un garçon brun qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Le jeune roux semblait embarrassé de voir les regards portés sur eux. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Harry, laissant la dernière place près de Grace libre. L'inconnu qui devait être Peter Meyer, y prit place avant de saluer Grace par de larges embrassades amicales. Le tableau aurait pu paraître grotesque sans l'élégance appuyée de la jeune fille. Le garçon, lui, agissait normalement.

Quand enfin ils se détachèrent pour se retourner vers la table, Hermione croisa le regard du brun et su compris où était le lien de parenté entre Grace et lui. Si elle usait de sa classe naturelle dans ses gestes, lui charmait avec uniquement ses yeux. Ils étaient si déroutant qu'Hermione du rapidement détourner les siens.

- Hermione ? Je voudrais te présenter mon cousin, Peter Meyer.

_Enchantée ? Je suis enchantée ? Enfin Hermione qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui répondre quelque chose de ce genre ? _

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. C'était simple, la jeune fille se refusait à croiser de nouveau son regard. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose aussi bafouilla-t-elle sans le vouloir un "Jesuisenchantée" très peu convainquant qui exprimait plus sa gêne que sa sympathie.

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à l'embarras d'Hermione, tous sauf Ron et Peter. Ron au contraire se renfrogna de voir son amie gênée face à Peter. Et quant à Peter, lui fixait Hermione sans ne rien laisser paraître.

- Moi aussi je suis enchanté Hermione Granger.

* * *

- Miss Granger ! Miss Granger !

Hermione pivota sur ses talons. Il était 5h et les cours venaient de se terminer. Elle avait laissé Grace retrouver ses amis Serpentard non sans avoir refuser de l'accompagner.

Elle n'avait pas eu à trouver d'excuse, le ton qu'avait employé Grace montrait qu'elle ne l'avait demandé que par politesse, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione déclinerait son invitation.

Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque quand cette voix l'avait appelée. En se retournant, elle vit un élève qui lui tendait un bout de papier. Le garçon paraissait être en 1e ou 2e année et Hermione le soupçonna d'avoir été engagé comme coursier.

- Miss Granger, on demandé de vous donner ça, lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et saisit la missive avant de le remercier. Le garçon ne demanda rien de plus et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, libéré de sa tache.

Ignorant l'appel de la bibliothèque, Hermione ouvrir la petite enveloppe et en fit tomber dans ses mains son contenu.

_Granger, 23h, la volière._

Cette écriture… Hermione chiffonna sa lettre et reprit sa contenance. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir celui-là ?

* * *

_Huh… Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 3

De retour

Toujours avec du retard. Cette fiction est un tel brouillon Enfin je me dis que si vous aimez ça, je pourrais vous présentez quelque chose de plus travailler que vous aimerez aussi… bref je vous envoie un court chapitre 3 destiné à changer une peu l'univers de J.K. Rowling )

Hermione pesta. Elle avait toutes les raisons de pester. Non ça ne la mettais pas en joie d'enfreindre le règlement pour sortir de la salle commune de Griffondor après le couvre feu. Ca ne la mettait pas en joie non plus mentir à Grace en prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller prendre un bain à la salle de toilettes des préfets. Enfin ça ne la mettait pas en joie d'aller risquer d'attraper la crève tout ça pour aller parler à cette abominable personne, que dis-je, cette affreuse fouine qu'était Malfoy dans un l'endroit le plus crasseux que Poudlard ait dans son répertoire, c'est-à-dire la volière. Oui, franchement, il y avait de quoi pester.

En chemin, l'envie lui prit à plusieurs reprises de faire demi tour et d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette comme elle avait pensé le faire dés le départ. Mais Hermione se l'interdit. Elle savait que si elle séchait cette petite entrevue, Malfoy allait être impossible et elle ne supporterait pas son regard mauvais posé sur elle à longueur de journée. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une faiblesse de sa part – car au fond elle suivait les directives de son ennemi – ne pouvait être considéré ainsi. Car même si Hermione avait été surprise de ce rendez vous et n'en avait pas tout de suite compris le but, elle avait finit par réaliser qu'au fond, s'il ne l'avait pas demandé le premier, elle aurait du le faire par la suite. Leur situation avec Grace était assez complexe et elle devinait qu'ils avaient des choses à mettre au point.

_Mais tout de même ! Etait-ce une raison pour m'empêcher de dormir et me traîner à l'autre bout du château ? _

La jeune fille en avait profité pour rédiger une brève lettre adressée à ses parents qu'elle comptait envoyer à l'aide d'un hibou de l'école. L'idée lui vint d'employer Edwige mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer à gêner Harry en lui subtilisant quelques jours sa précieuse chouette.

Pourtant ledit volatile ne fut pas de cet avis à en juger par sa réaction, lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la volière. Edwige se jeta littéralement sur l'épaule d'Hermione sans toutefois lui faire de mal et pointa derechef ses serres dans sa direction, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle mission. Elle paraissait la supplier de lui confier son courrier, comme si elle n'était pas sortie dehors depuis des mois.

- Non Edwige…

Son ton était trop tendre. Elle n'avait jamais su être ferme avec les animaux. Ils étaient le reflet de la maigre douceur des humains. Elle ne pouvait résister à leurs yeux quand ceux-ci la suppliaient. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait adopté Pattenrond.

Edwige persista et réussit à arriver à ses fins. Hermione accrocha à ses serres le bout de parchemin en soupirant. La chouette s'était redressée, montrant aux autres hiboux endormis qu'elle avait de l'importance, elle.

- Comme d'habitude Edwige.

La chouette opina et battit des ailes pour s'envoler. Elle connaissait les habitudes de la griffondor. Celle-ci n'envoyait de courrier qu'à ses parents et lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'écrire des lettres plus formelles elle utilisait impérativement un des grands ducs de l'école.

Pensive, la jeune fille resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Il était 23h10. Il était en retard. Autour d'elle, une armée d'oiseaux gênés de la voir rester dans la volière. L'odeur n'était pas aussi insupportable que dans ses souvenirs. Non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait s'éterniser là, mais elle parvenait à inspirer sans avoir de nausées. Cependant cette compensation accordée à son odorat ne parvenait pas à la calmer. 23h13 ! Il se foutait vraiment du monde. N'ignorait il pas qu'elle aurait préféré dormir plutôt que de l'attendre ici ? Elle était là à sa demande, ce qui représentait déjà un sacrifice en soi, et lui ne daignait pas monter le bout de son nez.

Excédée, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce à 23h15. C'était vraiment se payer sa tête que de l'avoir traîner ici pour rien et ça n'allait en aucun cas aider leur situation bancale avec Grace Sebold. D'un pas qu'elle voulait décidé et droit elle fonça vers la salle commune des Griffondor avec pour seul et unique objectif celui de se glisser dans ses draps et de n'en ressortir que le plus tard possible.

Les escaliers mobiles étaient, avec les tableaux, les seuls à faire du bruit. Le brouhaha quotidien des couloirs de Poudlard avait disparut. Hermione n'avait jamais ressentit un tel vide, même lorsqu'elle sortait la dernière de la bibliothèque, juste avant le couvre feu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le château pour elle toute seule et en profita pour flâner. Les jeunes filles en général traînent devant les vitrines, regardent goulûment leurs contenus avant de s'avancer vers les suivantes. Elles appellent ça "Flâner". Hermione, elle, regarde les tableaux, les arabesques des plafonds d'une école vieille de plusieurs siècles. Contrairement aux autres filles qui s'émerveilleraient devant des vêtements derniers cris, Hermione, elle, montre de l'intérêt pour une statue datant de l'époque des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et ce à 23h30.

Mais le bruit de fond revint à son grand déplaisir. Des pas se faisaient entendre aux loin. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Quel intérêt de s'inquiéter parce qu'une personne monte, descend ou même marche à des mètres et des mètres d'elle ? Elle continua à se balader, telle une touriste moldue dans un musée, en chassant de sa tête le bruit de pas.

Cela dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione admit que les pas ne descendaient pas, pas plus qu'ils ne montaient. Au contraire, ils semblaient faire le tour de l'étage, du moins, le tour de couloirs ouverts aux élèves.

_S'il continue comme ça, il va finir par me trouver_, pensa-t-elle.

La possibilité que cette personne soit un élève était infime sachant qu'elle était au 4e étage. L'étage qui comprenaient certaines salles de cours et des appartements de professeurs. Non, elle penchait plutôt pour Rusard. Elle avait donc de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle pressa le pas et, comme l'aurait fait une souris, se faufila au travers du labyrinthe de couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers principaux. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pris la carte des Maraudeurs ! Son cœur battait la chamade comme à chaque bêtise qu'elle faisait. Elle devait l'avouer avec Harry Potter comme meilleur ami et Drago Malfoy comme pire ennemi, des bêtises dans ce goût là, c'était son lot quotidien.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre par Rusard. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la terrifiait. Sa chatte en elle-même était si discrète qu'Hermione manquait un battement de cœur à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait.

Elle finit par entendre plus distinctement le bruit des escaliers qui tournicotaient. Le bruit de pas avait cessé ce qui ne l'a calmait pas pour autant. Quand enfin elle distingua dans la pénombre les premières marches d'un escalier qui montait, une main s'abattit sur son poignet. Elle aurait voulu crier mais une autre se plaqua contre sa bouche l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se résonna.

_Ca ne peut pas être Rusard. Il ne m'aurait pas empêché de crier, au contraire, il aurait adoré. Misère, il est dans mon dos… Je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est._

Par habitude, Hermione tenta de se dégager. A sa grande surprise elle ne rencontra aucune résistance et parvint à se détacher le plus simplement du monde pour retrouver l'usage de sa bouche et de son bras.

Elle en profita pour attraper d'une main sa baguette et pivoter sur ses talons pour faire face à son "agresseur". Même sans le noir elle le reconnaissait. Elle aurait du se fier au parfum dés le départ d'ailleurs.

- Alors Granger, on me fait faux bond ? Constata Malfoy en lui lançant un regard de déception qu'Hermione prit de façon ironique.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait faux bond. C'est toi qui n'es pas venu à l'heure. Je retournais me coucher.

La voix d'Hermione était glaciale. Pourtant son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Il fallait dire qu'être en compagnie d'un mangemort ou futur mangemort vers minuit, dans un endroit où personne ne pourra l'entendre, n'avait rien de très rassurant.

- Tout doux Granger. Tout doux. Et bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je pourrais te reconduire jusqu'au trous des rouge et or. Ne le prend pas mal Granger mais tu me parais un peu pale, si tu veux mon avis à ce rythme là, tu te feras surprendre par Peeves dans un armure et mourra d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir pu atteindre ton dortoir.

Drago jouait d'elle. Il l'avait cerné et l'utilisait pour se donner de l'assurance. Que pouvait elle bien répondre à ça ? Il était inutile d'essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était nerveuse. Ca ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage. Alors elle acquiesça et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Le Serpentard la suivait de prêt et elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir et tu sais pourquoi, dit Drago sans chercher à s'expliquer. Grace a du te parler de moi. J'imagine que tu as été surprise. Au moins autant que j'ai été surpris quand elle m'a dit que tu étais sa camarade de chambre.

_Ca pour une surprise…_

Hermione reconnaissait bien là Malfoy. Son ton été grave et sa voix était ailleurs, tout comme le reste de son esprit. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion avec lui-même. Non, il était plutôt en grande réflexion avec lui-même. Qu'Hermione eut été là ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé à ses dires.

Il n'y avait que quand il était dans cet état d'esprit qu'Hermione n'avait pas envie de lui faire ravaler toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait fait. C'était rare, mais parfois elle arrivait à le comprendre, à se comparer à lui.

Ne souhaitant donc pas casser cette attitude, Hermione attendit silencieusement qu'il n'enchaîne.

- J'ai besoin de savoir : que lui as-tu dit ?

Il avait lui-même changé de comportement, il lui parlait directement, à elle. Il avait cessé de marcher et sans s'en rendre compte, elle aussi. Malgré l'obscurité on pouvait voir les yeux clairs du garçon posé sur la Griffondor. Il paraissait impassible, jaugeant minutieusement la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui. Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, cela précédait une probable colère. Et puis elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter à Grace la nuit dernière. Mais ce qui l'agaçait par-dessus tout c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que Malfoy voulait vraiment savoir.

- Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens seulement qu'elle a cru que j'étais une de tes conquêtes. Elle a parut surprise quand elle a compris que nous ne nous entendions pas, murmura-t-elle sans espérer de miracles.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, sa réponse ne suffit pas à Malfoy qui se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

- Granger. Je me fous de ce qu'elle a pu penser. Je veux savoir de quoi tu lui as parlé ! lui cria-t-il en la forçant à reculer.

Dans ces conditions, Hermione était perdue.

- Mais de rien ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu n'es pas mon sujet de conversation préféré tu sais.

Malfoy émit un rictus. A partir de là, la jeune fille su qu'il n'irait pas la chercher plus loin sur ce sujet là.

- Ok, Granger. J'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire alors écoute moi bien parce que je ne répèterais pas. Dans ton propre intérêt et dans le mien aussi, n'évoque jamais la magie noire en sa présence. Même si c'est pour parler des Serpentards et de tu-sais-quoi.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le garçon paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux et exerçait inconsciemment une sorte de pression sur elle.

Il fit une pause, la regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer de l'attention de la rouge et or.

- Il va falloir que nous fréquentions.

- Pardon ?

- Nous fréquenter. Nous supporter quoi.

- Pour ?

Elle croyait rêver. Lui au contraire était grave. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur.

- Grace est ma petite amie.

- Oui, ça merci, j'étais au courant.

- Elle m'a demandé de… faire un effort…

Il était gêné, ça se voyait. Durant un court instant il avait détourné ses yeux d'elle, comme si elle l'avait brûlé du regard. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait pu. "Faire un effort" pour Malfoy c'était beaucoup. Surtout si ça l'obligeait à lui parler. Hermione était surprise de constater l'emprise que pouvait avoir Grace sur lui.

Hébétée, elle laisse échapper un "Mince alors… tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour…"

Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite réaction ne tomba pas à l'oreille d'un inconnu. Le Serpentard se rétracta, sentant le danger pointer. Hermione en conclut que le garçon devait considérer comme une faiblesse le fait qu'il se laisse dominer par sa copine. Il était trop tard pour rattraper le coup. Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un de spontané, qui n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses pas.

- Tu sais quoi Granger ? Ton avis j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu vas devoir passer du temps avec elle et moi aussi. Alors pour que ça se passe bien, je te conseille de coopérer.

Son ton s'était fait plus menaçant mais aussi plus sec. La situation d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire aussitôt. Elle n'était pas en mesure de refuser si elle tenait à passer une année sans la pénible supériorité de Malfoy qu'elle verrait deux fois plus.

- Ok. On va coopérer.

Malfoy lui lança un sourire, un de ceux qui paraissaient malsain venant de sa bouche mais qui ne faisaient que marquer son contentement.


End file.
